


JohnTen 6

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [17]
Category: NCT
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Red Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 15





	JohnTen 6

They are at Johnny's mansion, and Ten did not expect that this was coming. He wanted to leave but Johnny did not let him and made him stay with him, by taking him inside his home.

"Johnny, put me the fuck down! Damn it!" Ten complained. He was being carried by Johnny as the other one ignored him while the younger hits his back.

The older one lay down Ten on his bed as he went top of him. Ten's eyes widen when Johnny started off taking his upper clothes, making himself hardly breathe.

"What do you think you are doing?" the black hair one asks. The older gave him a smirk and level himself to his ear. "Eating my lunch now" he whispers. It made Ten bite his lower lips.

"Strip me" he order to the older one and he did. 

Johnny removes Ten's shirt as he unbuckles the younger one's belt and threw his pants away, now only revealing his boxers. The older one slides his hand down from Ten's thighs to the fabric. He messages it as he feels it grow inside. The younger closes his eyes as he moans in pleasure, making Johnny hard.

"Y-Young ho...ahh" Ten utters, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck and puls him for a kiss. 

The brown haired one nonchalantly enters his tongue inside the other one, he twirls his as the younger one responses to it. He let his hand leave ghost touch around Ten's thighs back to his shaft. 

Ten felt himself already going to come when Johnny suddenly stops himself for playing circle around the younger one's manhood.

Confused, Ten raise his head and arch his brow only to see Johnny getting from his drawer—a dildo. 

The black haired one bite his lower lip when he saw the toy. Johnny walks towards Ten and pulls him to the corner of the bed. He pulls down Ten's boxers, revealing his manhood. 

Suddenly, Ten came infront of him. "Oops, sorry. Daddy" Ten tells, playfully smiling at his lover. Johnny tells out a smirk and shakes his head before wiping off the semen on his chest and lick it. Ten became amuse because of it. He liked it when the older one does that.

"Turn around" he commanded his and the younger one did what he was told.

Johnny procced to lean close to the black haired one's ass and lick it before entering his two finger inside his hole. Ten yelps in pains as he helds on the sheets.

"Ahh....Y-youngho...more...deeper" Ten moans as Johnny thrust his finger while his other hand place with his manhood.

Ten holds on to the sheet tighter until he came again. He lays his body down on bed while the older one removes his finger. The younger pants and gasps for air while Johnny, without letting Ten know, enters the buttplug vibrator inside his hole. 

The younger started groaning and twitching when he felt it hit his spot. He tries to relax him but then Johnny click on the control that caused Ten to feel the pleasure he asked for. 

"Youngho! Ah! Fuck fuck fuck!" Ten yelps in pains as he came again after the older suck his manhood and eat his semen. He was sitting on the bed now while the vibrator inside him, making him feel uncomfortable.

Johnny caress his lover's thighs while other hand pumping the manhood as he is sucking his nipple. Ten was closing his legs but Johnnu had to prevent him from doing it, he left with no choice but to lay down his lover and sat near him, lock his legs to his.

"Daddy! I''m about to fucking come!" he lets him know but Johnny shook his head, still playing with his nipples. "Not yet" he told him.

Ten was about reaching limit but holding it because of Johnny, he bite his lower lip in pain when he suddenly remember their safeword.

"Fuck! Red! Red!" he annouces, hurriedly. Because of that, Johnny turned off the vibrator and and Ten removed it from his inside before he came.

"Oh fuck....I love it...fuck" The black haired one barely utters as he felt his release was still going on. He felt warm hands, cupping his face and heavy weight against his body.

Both Johnny and Ten gave each other a kiss before Johnny laid down next to his lover.

"Hey" the older one called. 

The younger one looks at his direction and planted out a smile. "I'm alright. Don't worry...it's just" Ten pauses as he yawns. It made Johnny glance his direction. 

"Poor baby, let's go to bed" he tells him as he moves closer to Ten and cuddles him. The younger one looks up at his lover and kisses his lips.

"I love you so much" The black haired one confess.

Johnny let out a smile at him and kiss his forehead. "Baby, I love you. I will marry you one day" he assures, now tightens his hug to his lover.


End file.
